THE FLIRT IS CONQUERED
by Cami Jean
Summary: Everyone thinks that Sage is a big flirt. That he will never be tied down. This is a story about the girl that gets him. She straightened him out. Can you imagine that?


_New Students_

It's the middle of the school year, following the defeat of Tulpa and the freedom of the Nether Realm:

The Ronin Warriors were gathered around a tree in the schoolyard. All except Rowen, who probably slept in again?

"Hey, Sage. What's so big about today that everyone is excited about?" asked Kento, eating the extra sandwich he had brought in case he got hungry.

Sai answered him, instead of Sage, "Don't you remember? Sheila, Kristen, and Cami are coming today! They're going to be introduced before first period!"

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! This is going to crush the entire female student body. I can see it all now," Kento voice raised in pitch to imitate that of the relentless girls that followed Sage whenever they could. "Oh no, Sage has a girlfriend. I'm going to die now!" Sage shot Kento a mean look.

"Sage is not the only one with a girlfriend coming here. Sai and Ryo's girlfriends are coming too. Being triplets has a way of keeping the three of them together," said Rowen, coming around the corner to join his friends. Ryo and Sai blushed.

"But there is one major difference between Sai, me, and Sage. Sai and I don't have all the girls in the school panting after us." Before Sage had the chance of replying, the bell rang, signaling the school's opening for the day. Everyone outside slowly trooped inside and headed towards the auditorium for the assembly. Sage, however, was surrounded by a group of girls before he could get there.

"Hi Sage. Are you going to sit with me at lunch today?" asked the leader of the group, claiming his arm.

Sage, detaching himself from Ayako's grip, replied, "Maybe. It depends on what happens in my classes. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I don't want to be late for the new students." Sage walked away, leaving Ayako stunned. Not to be outdone, she followed close behind, seating herself behind him and playing with his hair, annoying him thoroughly. However, before he could do anything about it, Principal Hong walked out to the middle of the stage.

"Students, we have three new young ladies at school today. Sheila, Kristen, and Cami Briar." As he said each of their names, he pointed to them. Sheila had her red-brown-blond hair up in a bun. Her hazel eyes looked at the audience shyly, but bravely. Kristen had her shoulder-length blond hair in a ponytail, and kept her blue eyes averted to anywhere but the students in front of her. Cami had her hair in a braid that reached her waist. Her green eyes sparked defiance as she looked at the crowd of people in front of her without flinching. "Please show these students around the school if you receive time. You may all return to your classes now."

Looking at each girl as they were introduced, Ayako found a flaw with all three of them. Cami's hair was too long, Kristen was too shy, and Sheila had an air of authority around her that Ayako didn't like. In addition, she couldn't help but notice that Sage's full attention was caught when Cami had been introduced, and his eyes had lit up in appreciation_. 'I guess I will have to make it clear to her that Sage is mine,' _she thought, as she stood up to leave the auditorium, heading towards her first class.

As everyone around them filed out, the Ronins lost sight of the three girls. So they also went to first period and decided to look for them later.

Near the end of the first class:

"Mr. Johnson!" Sage was startled out of his daydreaming by the teacher's voice. "I would appreciate you at least looking like you are paying attention when I am addressing the entire class."

"Yes, sensei," mumbled Sage, looking down. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget! Page 150 for homework tonight, and no excuses!" shouted the teacher as her class fled the room. Sage walked out, glancing up and down the hall.

_'What luck!' _he thought, seeing Cami down the hall, opening her locker. Walking silently up behind her, he put his hands over her eyes, and whispered into her ear, "Where have you been hiding, green eyes?"

"Your voice sounds very familiar, is this Ryo?"

"No."

"Sai?"

"No. He'd better not ever do this," Sage growled.

"Rowen?"

"No. Do you have something going on with my friends behind my back?" Sage asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Kento?"

"You've forgotten me already? That must not have been too hard to do, and in such a short time!" Sage dropped his hands, looking defeated. Cami turned around, smiling.

"I knew it was you. I just had an urge to see your reaction. How did you find me?"

"By accident. My first class is right down the hall. I saw you when I came out," he replied, enfolding her in his arms for a hug, and kissing her cheek. Then a rather high-pitched yell sounded from down the hall.

"There you are Sage! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sage glanced towards the voice, then, putting his head in his hand, groaned aloud.

"I've been right here Ayako. Cami, this is Ayako. Ayako, this is Cami, both the new girl and my girlfriend." He introduced the two girls, putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

"Girlfriend? Another of your passing fancies? That's really a huge relief, because, since you haven't been dating anyone for about a year and a half, I'd thought that you had sworn off girls. I am so relieved!" Ayako said, giving Cami a cold stare.

_'I don't like her already,'_ thought Cami_. 'Guess I should get Sage's attention back, since he doesn't seem to like her very much.' _Then aloud, she asked, "Sage, where would my next class be?" while handing him her schedule. However, Ayako snatched it out of his hands.

"Your right next-door to my classroom! I'll show you where it is. Come on, so we're not late," she answered, seemingly overjoyed, while she grabbed Cami's arm, fully intending on dragging her away from Sage.

"See you at lunch," Cami whispered to Sage, kissing him briefly before being dragged down the hall. As soon as the two girls rounded the corner, Ayako stopped, turned, and glared at Cami.

"You know, he'll only keep you for a few days. He is never with one girl for more than a week. I'm the only one he's gone on more than two dates with. He is mine. I'm the one he keeps coming back to."

"Ayako, I understand that you are upset about the fact that Sage and I are together," said Cami, trying to keep from losing her temper. "But, as for him belonging to you, I think that is his choice, not yours. And the reason he hasn't been dating around here lately is because he's been coming to the city to see me."

"You are so wrong!" Ayako said, furious. How dare this person tell her what she did and didn't have! "What could he possible see in you, that he can't get from me?"

"That's a hard one. Let me think," Cami seemed to be lost in thought for a total of two seconds. Then her face brightened. "I got it! What about a personality? Or a brain?" Cami turned from Ayako, disgusted, and walked to class, knowing exactly where it was located.

After class:

Cami came out of Chemistry and almost ran right into Sage. "Don't do that! You know I come out of science daydreaming because it is so boring!" she said, mocking anger.

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't run into me. If you had, I would have had to punish you," flirted Sage, smiling.

"Sounds like my kind of punishment. When does it start?"

"When do you want it to?"

"Later, dear. I have to get through school first."

"Damn," Sage cursed silently so only he and Cami could hear it.

"When's lunch?" asked Cami, trying to change the subject.

"In forty-five minutes. Too long of a period of time."

"Sage, calm down. Our next classes are together!"

Sage brightened considerably. "Oh, yeah! History, fun." Laughing and holding hands, the couple walked down the hall, heading to class.

The teacher behind the desk addressed Cami as they walked in the room. Cami stayed near the door, listening to the teacher telling her what was going on, while Sage sat down at his double desk. "Miss Briar, I am going to pair you up with Mr. Johnson, provided you can keep him under control, since he is the only one that was left without a partner during the pair-ups yesterday. He will explain to you what it is that we are doing today, and for the next week or so. Is that all right?"

"Yes, sensei," replied Cami, receiving envious stares from every girl in the room as she walked over and took her seat next to Sage.

"Today we will work on group work in class, giving Miss Briar the chance to catch on to what we are doing." The teacher walked over to Sage and Cami's desk while the rest of the class took out the materials they needed for their projects. "Mr. Johnson, because you were previously without a partner on this project, I had allowed you an extra week to finish it. Now that you have Miss Briar, however, I will only allow you an extra weekend, should you need it, and provided you keep your classroom flirtations down to the bare minimum. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sensei." Sage answered, bowing his head in respectful shame.

"Miss Briar, this young man here has a tendency to flirt at the most inappropriate times. If he proves too much for you to handle, please talk to me about it."

"Yes, sensei," answered Cami, her eyes twinkling. "I think I can handle him."

As the teacher walked away, Sage stuck out his tongue at Cami. "You think you can handle me? Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both," answered Cami. "And don't stick your tongue out at me unless you plan to use it. Now will you tell me exactly what it is we are supposed to be doing?"

Cami was startled when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Lunch!" cried Kento, also in the same class, getting giggles from everyone. As Sage and Cami were packing up their belongings, however, the teacher walked over.

"May I see what you have done so far? You seem to be working very hard." Cami pulled out a folder from the stack of books she was placing in her bag. Opening is, the teacher scanned the rough draft of the research paper the couple had been working on all class period. Her eyes grew wide at the understanding of what she was reading. "You did all this in one day? That's fast. Mr. Johnson, I didn't know you were such a diligent worker!"

Smiling, he grasped Cami's hand from under the table, where the teacher couldn't see, "I had an admirably hard worker for a partner. She has been an inspiration."

Blushing, Cami also answered the teacher, "Sage already had most of the information he needed, he just couldn't find a good way to word it. I am doing our visual presentation at my hotel room and we should be ready to present in a few days, with the rest of the class, if not earlier."

Handing Cami the folder, the teacher smiled, "I wish you had been here at the beginning of the year. Mr. Johnson might not have gotten into so much trouble with his flirting if you had been. "Cami's gaze slid to Sage, who started to blush. "You two may go now, I have papers to grade." Grabbing Cami's hand, Sage hurried out of the classroom.

"What's the rush?"

"Trust me, if I am not in the cafeteria in about two minutes, Ayako will come looking for me. And I don't want her to interrupt what little time we actually have alone."

"You're so cute when you are trying to be sweet. What do the teachers allow the students to do in the cafeteria?"

"Anything, as long there are no fists or food flying. Why?"

"I have an idea about how to get Ayako away from you for a while. Are you up for it?"

"Getting Ayako away from me, and getting more time with you? Do you really need to ask?"

Pulling Sage closer, Cami continued, "Then we had better get to the cafeteria. I like having a large audience when I perform." Sage guided Cami, with an arm around her waist, towards the lunchroom as she asked him more questions about the school. When they finally got there, she quickly spotted the cluster that was her friends and family. "You go get your lunch, I am going to sit down and talk with everyone."

Sage grabbed her hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing yet. Don't worry; I am not going to hurt her. Just bruise her ego a little bit. Moreover, I have to wait for her to take the first move, meaning you will have to be there. Can I go now?" Sage released her wrist and walked to get his tray while she went to the table they would sit at. After coming out of the line, he placed his tray next to her and she looked up at him, smiling. The smile quickly faded as a now familiar voice echoed from across the room. He turned around, dreading the encounter he knew would happen.

"Sage! I thought you were going to sit with me!!" Ayako pouted, heading towards him.

"That's it, I have had enough of this little, annoying insect!" Cami whispered, getting up out of her seat. Right before Ayako was close enough to claim Sage's arm and drag him to where she was sitting, Cami got between him and Ayako.

"What do you want?" Ayako seethed, glaring at Cami.

"First, I want to tell you something. Then I want to demonstrate my point. I have said this before and I am saying it for the last time: SAGE IS NOT YOUR POSSESSION AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANY KIND OF CLAIM ON HIM. Right now, I am the only one who has any right to lay claim on him." Sage now had an idea of what Cami was planning. When she turned around, he kissed her, but was surprised when she deepened the kiss. Ayako huffed away as the lunchroom erupted with laughter and hoots of approval. The room quieted down as the kiss ended, Cami eyes and smile showing her approval. "Now THAT was a kiss!!" she whispered, sitting down.

After school:

The eight teenagers gathered under the same tree that the guys were always under outside the school building.

"I HATE these uniforms. And I hate having to always wear my hair up!" Cami mumbled angrily, sitting next to Sage and trying to take her hair down. Normally, it's not a problem for her to take down, but she was frustrated.

"Let me help," said Sage, taking the braid from her fingers and gently unwinding it. He loved the feeling of Cami's silky strands in his fingers. Therefore, he was enjoying himself. "Done."

"Thanks," replied Cami, standing up. She pulled her hair from the confines of her ponytail holder, flipped her head over, and ran her fingers through the long locks of hair to fluff out the wrinkle put in them from the ponytail. With her hair at its fullest lengths, she felt much better. "They can only make me wear this outfit for so long," she mumbled, unbuttoning her shirt.

Looking with fascination, Sage cried out, "Cami! What are you doing?"

"Relax! I have clothes on underneath this," she explained, pulling her skirt off next. Folding them, she heard whistles from across the yard.

"Hey, blondie! That girl of yours is some hot stuff. Think you can handle her? If not, I'm willing to take over." A boy twice the size as Sage walked up, looking Cami up and down. He reminded her of a wolf, looking at lunch. Turning her head towards Sage, she winked and smiled wickedly, walking towards this newcomer.

Using her finger, she seductively traced the outline of his muscular chest and purred, "I don't think you would be able to handle me either." Grabbing his shoulders, she kicked the backs of his knees and threw him over her shoulder. He landed face down on a patch of grass five feet away.

"Cami, why must you act so?" asked Sheila, standing up and brushing the grass from her skirt. Cami walked over to her bag and put her school uniform into it.

"He was asking for it! I didn't break him. See? He's running away without a limp. And I haven't done that in school for a while."

"Thank the Lord for that. Are you going home to the hotel?"

"Yeah... aren't you?"

"No. Remember that today I am going to meet Ryo's grandmother and Kristen is going to meet Sai's sister and mother. We are eating there and not coming back until after dinner."

"You mean I have to eat alone tonight?"

"What about Michael and Julian?"

"They're going out to look for a house tonight. They left thirty minutes ago!! They're not getting home until about midnight!!"

"Why don't you come home with me?" Sage interrupted the possible argument with his suggestion.

Cami brightened. "Can I? Please Sheila?"

"Promise to behave yourself?"

"Yes mother, I promise."

"OK," came Sheila's answer, hugging her sister.

"Ryo!" came an excited voice.

Turning around, Ryo caught Yulie just in time. "Hi Yulie. How's it going?"

"Great. I'm supposed to bring something in for show and tell tomorrow. Can I take White Blaze?"

"I don't know, Yulie. Your class might be scared of him."

"No, they won't. My teacher already said I could as long as He's on a leash."

"Well... okay"

"Yippee! Hi Sheila, Kristen, Cami!"

"Hi Yulie. What brings you here?" asked Sheila.

"Mom was going shopping and I saw you guys, so she said I could come and say hi! Right mom?" Yulie look over his shoulder to his mom stand patiently by a near by tree, smiling.

"Yes, now it's time for you to say goodbye, so I can get all my shopping finished." Yulie sighed and walked away from the teens. "You better be sure to keep White Blaze on his leash tomorrow or they might send him home."

"I will, Mom!" Taking one last glance at his older friends before he left, he waved. "Bye guys!"

Everyone waved his or her good-byes, as Kento checked his watch. "Yikes! I'm gonna be late. Bye guys!" he said, as he picked up his books and ran towards the tram station.

"I guess it's time for me to go too. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll catch my mom before she leaves." came Rowen's voice.

"When are you seeing Mia next?" asked Kristen, trying to get Rowen to smile.

"This weekend. I'm going to her cabin instead of my father's house."

"That's good, you should have fun," Kristen replied, grinning so brightly it made him blush.

Sheila rolled her eyes, fully knowing what Kristen's idea of fun was. "Don't study too hard tonight, over sleeping in the morning isn't going to help you on the Chemistry test."

Rowen nodded as each girl gave him a hug, before he left.

"I guess it's time for us to be going as well." said Sai standing up.

As he helped Kristen get her stuff together, Ryo and Sheila collected their things, also getting ready to go.

"We probably should have left earlier, my grandmother was anxious to meet you, Sheila..." Ryo's voice faded as he, Sai, Sheila, and Kristen disappeared around the corner.

"I guess it is time for us to go too," Sage said, as he stood up.

"I guess," answered Cami, also standing.

Sage offered Cami his hand to hold, but she just pulled him closer and put his arm around her waist. "Much better," she whispered as they headed towards Sage's house.

When they reached Sage's house, Sage opened the door and the couple smelled the most wonderful scents. "Is that you, Sage?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" Sage answered, taking Cami's bag and his own, placing them next to the front door. "Mom, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Bring them in here, dear. I don't want to leave dinner to burn."

Holding Cami's hand, Sage led her into the kitchen. "Mom, this is Cami, my girlfriend."

Mrs. Johnson looked up, "So, you're the girl that straightened out my son. It's so good to finally meet you. He had me worried with his compulsive flirting," she said, coming over and giving Cami a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Johnson. I can see where Sage gets his good looks from."

"I'll be right back, I have to get out of this school uniform." said Sage, heading towards his bedroom. When he came back, Cami and his mother were talking as they both made dinner.

"Mom, did dad want me to practice today?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you. Why don't you take Cami to meet him?"

"Okay. Cami, do you want to meet my dad?"

"Sure," answered Cami, taking off the apron she borrowed from Sage's mother.

Sage took her through the door connecting the house to his father's dojo. "Dad?"

"Sage! You're late! Where have you been?"

"I was asking Cami if she would come for dinner tonight."

"Who's Cami?" asked his father, coming out from a closet.

"This is Cami. My girlfriend."

"This is the one that reformed you? The one you have been seeing for the past TWO years?"

"Yes dad. This is she."

"She's so small. You like playing the protector, huh? Small, but very pretty. I can see why you caught my son's eye. So, what attracted you? His good looks? Blue eyes? Muscles?"

"Mr. Johnson, it was his concern, tenderness, and mind that caught my eye. The way he treated me when we first met. Like I was someone special. In addition, he doesn't play the protector. I can take care of myself quite nicely, thank you."

"She got a mouth, that's for sure. So, you can take care of yourself? Let's see you against me."

"Dad---"

"Sage, sit down. Her confidence is too much. She needs some humility. I won't hurt her too much."

"I'm not worried about her," answered Sage; obeying his father and sitting down, while he watch Cami and his father face off.

"What dojo did you learn at?"

"None, my brothers taught me and my sisters."

"Is that so? What style?"

"Several. My brothers say that I am at Sip Dan in Tae kwondo... I mean Black Belt, red band 2cm."

"I know what Sip Dan means! Your brothers must be boasting."

Mr. Johnson ran at Cami, who promptly sidestepped, catching him by the arms and throwing him. She blocked all his punches and kicks as if she was sparring with one of her brothers. She also got in a few kicks to his shoulders and arms. A few minutes later, she had Sage's father on his back, a Bo at his chest.

"Were they exaggerating?"

Mr. Johnson smiled, impressed. "She's got spunk. Finally, someone that can out maneuver you and teach you more that I!" He shouted at his son. "What are your brothers names?"

"Michael and Julian Briar."

"Never heard of them, but they must be good. Sage, looks like you got a good looker, good fighter, and, I suspect a good kisser. Am I right?"

Sage's blush answered his question.

"Thought so, I'll let you in for a light practice today. Would you like to join him, Cami?" Mr. Johnson's words and the twinkle in his eyes issued the challenge. Cami just had to answer it.

"Sure. I'd be glad to work up an appetite."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," whispered Sage, as he and Cami walked over to some mats to stretch before practice.

"Sage, I want to. I need to work on my kata and form any ways and you can't do something as that in a hotel room let me tell you. I tried, it didn't work in the confined space."

For the next half-hour, Sage worked on advanced punches and kicks while Cami practiced her Ilyo form and kata. (A kata is a series of movements in martial arts that is done with an extreme amount of concentration. The Ilyo form is from the martial art Tae kwondo; it must be mastered with all other forms to earn a Black belt - red band 2 cm.)

Normally, Cami thought of nothing except the moves while she did her kata exercises, but today, after seeing Sage with his parents, her thoughts drifted to memories of her own.

_'Mommy! No, Daddy stop! Mommy!... Your mother is dead and you father is loose... We're moving to Japan... You aren't important... You were a mistake!...'_

Without realizing it, Cami had begun to cry. She didn't notice the tears; all she was concentrating on was her kata. Sage's father had stopped Sage's practice and gone into the house, glancing at Cami, who had her back to him.

Sage relaxed on the mat, watching as Cami finished with her kata. When she didn't turn around, he stood and walked over to her. "Cami?"

"He didn't even try to stop. He just put his hands around her throat and squeezed in fury until he broke her neck and she died. He made us watch him kill her..." Cami's sob broke through her voice.

Sage put his arms around her and pulled her into a sitting position in front of him, her face buried in his chest. "It's okay, he can't get to you here. I won't let him. Neither will Michael, Julian, Sheila, Kristen, nor anyone else. He won't be allowed to hurt you anymore. I promise." Sage lost track of time, but soon, just after Cami had calmed down, he heard his mother calling them to dinner. "Are you okay now?" he asked Cami, who was pulling away from him.

"Yes, I just need to wash my face. Is there a bathroom around here?"

"Yeah, first door on your left down that hall."

"Thanks." Cami followed Sage's directions and returned looking refreshed and a little bit happier, having washed away all her tears. Sage was waiting for her by the door that led into the house. "Much better," she stated, opening the door and walking into the house, Sage right behind her.

Later, near the end of the meal:

"So, Cami, you were able to throw my husband on the floor without letting him get in even one punch? Thank you. His ego needed a bruise," said Mrs. Johnson, after hearing about the entire incident in the dojo with Mr. Johnson from Sage.

Cami blushed. "I had an advantage, I am younger. Had your husband been 20 years younger, I would have lost."

"Well, Sage, she's not conceited. My son, you have made a great conquest with this one."

"Dad, she isn't a conquest."

"Sure she is. Ever woman is a conquest. I have told you that since the day you were born."

Cami stood up. "Mrs. Johnson, supper was delicious. Mr. Johnson, I am not now, have never been, nor plan to ever be a man's conquest. As far as any man goes, I am unconquerable. I am a female human being, capable of thought, emotions, and, as you know first hand, taking care of myself. Your son is someone special to me, I admit that freely. However, when it comes to the other guys that have annoyed me in the past, they did it with my permission. Nobody but I decide my fate. Mrs. Johnson, under normal circumstances, I would stay and help you clean up after dinner. However, your husband's chauvinism is too much and I need to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Sage." Cami walked away from the table and, picking her schoolbag up, walked out the front door.

"Dad, you went a little too far. Mom, I'm going after her. I'll be back in a little bit," Sage said, standing and following Cami.

"Dear, I've told you not to fill Sage's head with that nonsense about women being conquests..." His mom's voice faded as Sage shut the door and ran to the road, looking both ways for Cami.

"Cami!" he shouted, running after her.

"Leave me alone Sage."

"No. I know as well as you do that the only reason you don't like being alone is because you are scared your father will find you and take you away from your brothers and sisters."

Cami stopped. "That doesn't give you a reason to follow me."

"Cami, look at me." Sage was right behind her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Please?" Cami turned.

"My father used to say that women were to bow down to men and do only as they were told. Their opinions were never important and didn't matter. Men were superior in every way. What your father said brought back everything I was taught about proper female behavior. I had to get away from it. I'm sorry if I upset anyone."

"Cami, come back. By now mom has given dad a good scolding. I won't let him do it again. Cross my heart."

Cami looked skeptical, but agreed. "All right. Nevertheless, I am leaving again if he starts back where he left off. Okay?" Sage nodded and held out his hand. Cami accepted it and let him pull her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. With her ear over his heart, she listened as his heartbeat quickened. They stayed encircled in each other's arms for a few minutes before walking back into Sage's house silently.

"Where's dad?" asked Sage, still holding Cami close. His mom looked up.

"Cami and I just destroyed his beliefs of attraction completely. He's upstairs meditating on new ones."

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry if I upset anyone in any way. What your husband was saying brought back bad memories of my father and I couldn't handle it."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No, when I was about twelve my father lost his temper with my sisters and me and killed our mother, making us watch. My brothers came home and took us to a hotel. They were returning from the courthouse where the court was granting Michael, then 18, custody of Julian and the rest of us in case something should happen to our mom. From the hotel, we moved to Tokyo. I was working in a restaurant when Sage and I met. After we started dating I introduced his friends to my family and my sisters started dating Ryo and Sai. When we had to move again, my brothers chose here because of how close we were with the guys. Until the house is bought, we are in a hotel in town." Following Cami's speech there was a thundering silence.

"You didn't have to tell me that. I didn't need an explanation."

"You would have been worried if I had just burst into tears, like I am prone to do when I am not in school. I would rather explain it now, when I am in the mood, than when I am trying to get a hold of myself." Cami smiled.

"I'm glad my son met you. I think that you and I will get along nicely."

Cami checked her watch. "Sorry to do this, but I have to go. My sisters will be getting home soon and I must be there soon after so they won't get worried."

"I'll drive you," offered Sage, hoping to get to speak to Cami alone.

"Okay, thanks." Sage grabbed the keys to his car and kissed his mom's cheek goodbye.

"I'll be home soon." As he closed the front door, Cami was getting into the passenger side of the car. Getting into the driver's side, he put the key in the ignition and turned them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Cami, as they headed towards the hotel.

Sage grinned. "You know me too well."

"What was it?" pressed Cami.

"Well, I was kind of wondering why you are so scared of your father. I mean, I know he killed your mother, but what makes you think he is able to find you?"

"My father is the one that first taught me how to fight. He taught me more than just how to defend myself, he taught me how to kill my opponent. He taught me every way to kill. When I was seven, a bully started a picking on me, so I fought him. Sage, I broke eight of his ribs and his left arm. My father was mad at me; I hadn't killed my opponent. Therefore, he said I was a disgrace, I didn't deserve a family, and he locked me in a closet for a few days. Sheila had a similar situation, but she refused to fight what so ever. She was locked up for a week and a half. Instead of spanking us, he hurt our mother. The day she died, all three of us had refused to practice our fighting techniques, and so he got mad. Then he killed her. I am afraid of him because he has people all over the globe, his spies. He, once, right before we came to Japan, found us at the hotel we were at and said if he couldn't continue our training, he would kill us. Then Michael, who had gone out for some food, returned and knocked my father unconscious. Julian called the police, but a week after we left for Japan, he escaped from prison."

"Cami, he won't get to you again, I promise. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Sage said, taking her hand in his. By now, they had pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sage parked the car and turned off the motor.

"I so scared Sage. What if he does find us? We might have to move again, I don't want to leave you." Cami, whispered, as Sage pulled her over to him. (Author's note: Cami's past has taught her the meaning of pain. She has never admitted to love anyone other than her brothers and sisters. She is afraid that to love someone means that they will be killed or taken from her. She is afraid of possible heartbreak and Sage knows it.)

"Cami, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. You mean a lot to me and what I feel for you is pure and simple. I love you and I won't let you leave me."

Cami pulled from Sage's embrace and looked at him, shocked. Looking into his eyes, she saw fear of rejection, concern, and tenderness. Still looking into his eyes, she put her hands on the sides of his face. Leaning closer, she kissed him.

Sage had been kissed many times before, but not like this. As it deepened, the kiss seemed to be electric. He could almost feel the electricity pulsating between their two bodies. _'I love you too.'_ he thought he heard Cami whisper. _'This is my proof, Halo.'_ As the kiss ended, Sage found he was suddenly tired.

"I guess its time for me to go to my room," said Cami, reluctantly pulling away from Sage.

Sage got out of the car as well and walked Cami to the door of her room. After saying goodnight, he went back to the car and started it, heading home. Only then did her realize that he had heard his armor's name.

The next day:

"I don't understand it, Ryo. We were kissing and I heard, or thought I heard, her say that she loved me too and that the kiss was her proof."

"What's so strange about that?"

"After the word proof, I heard Halo. How could I have heard any of that if we were kissing?"

"Sage, I think that you are freaking out just a bit."

"Must have been some kiss!" cracked Kento.

"Hi Sage! Where's your little friend?"

Sage turned to see Ayako looking at him.

"I'm right here, Ayako," said Cami, coming up next to Sage.

"Humph!" Ayako huffed away.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" asked Sage.

"Poor baby. Suffering from too much female attention," said Kristen.

"Only if it's from anyone but Cami," replied Sage.

Then they heard the bell ring, signaling the time to go into the school. Grabbing their bags, the group headed towards the building. Sage and Cami went by Cami's locker first.

"Cami?"

"Yes, Sage?"

"Last night, did you call me Halo?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I just thought I heard you say it, that's all."

"Actually, I feel bad because I didn't say something last night."

"What didn't you say?"

Cami closed her locker and put her arms around Sage's neck. "I didn't say this," she leaned in, close to his ear, and whispered, "I love you too." Then she loudly added, "Thank you for comforting me when I needed it yesterday. Now, if you don't get to your locker, you are going to be late for your first class."

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" smiled Sage, kissing Cami's cheek right before he ran off.

After second period, Cami went to her locker to get her history book and found Sage waiting for her there.

"I would have already opened it, but you never told me the combination."

"You never asked!" came Cami's laughing reply.

"So what is it?"

"7- 16- 12."

"7- month you were born, 16- your age and mine, 12-, what could I use for 12?"

"Twelve mystical armors in the legend of the Ronin?"

"I thought there were only 9?"

"I found a book written a few years ago that named 12. I love mythology, so I bought it and the number stuck in my mind."

"Mind if I borrow the book sometime?"

"No, I don't mind. If fact, I have it today. Here." Sage took the book and read the back cover while Cami got her books. "Do you have your books?" asked Cami, shutting her locker.

"Uh- huh," replied Sage, engrossed in the book.

"You're getting to be like Rowen. You must really be into the Legend of the Ronin Warriors."

"Yeah, my father used to tell me the story. But he never said anything about the three female armors."

"Hmmm.... Knowing you father, I wonder why?! Come on, we are going to be late for class." said Cami, glimpsing at Sage's watch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the classroom. "Would you just like a sum up about the female armors, so you don't get in trouble for not paying attention in class?" Cami asked, as they sat down.

Before Sage could reply, the bell rang and the teacher stood up. "Instead of our group work, we will be taking notes today. Everybody, get out your notebooks and we will begin...."

After school:

Cami headed to her locker and looked around; surprised that Sage wasn't there. 'He must really like that book. Opening her locker, she gasped. Hanging on a thread in the center of her locker was a single, red rose, with a note attached. Her name was written on the front. She picked up the note first, opening it.

_Dear Cami, _

_Sorry I couldn't stay after school like I did yesterday. My dad wanted me home early. He said he had something he wanted to talk about. I hope the rose makes up for my absence. _

_I love you, always,_

_**Sage**_

Cami took the rose off the string and closed her locker. Happily, she walked into the bathroom to change clothes. _'I can't believe he did this,'_ she thought happily, brushing out her long, brown hair. She quickly plaited the top half into a French braid with the rose intertwined.

After changing, she came out of the bathroom and headed towards the exit. Before she got there, however, a group of guys surrounded her.

"Hello, Cami." said one of them, smiling cruelly. "Where are you going?"

"Hi Taro, I am going to meet my sisters and go home. Now, if you will excuse me..."

"Hold on," said Taro, grabbing Cami's arm. "I thought, since you are new here, that you would like to meet my friends."

"Taro, I really can't stay any longer. My sisters will be worried. Now, let go of my arm."

"Taro, isn't this the first time someone has ever stood up against you?" one of his friends snickered.

"Look, Taro. Just leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you, and I really have somewhere else to be."

"You? A little thing like you? Hurt me? You must be joking!"

"No, I am not. Now, this is the last warning. Please get out of my way." Cami was starting to get annoyed.

"No. I think you need to learn to be a little bit nicer to your friends. Now come with us..." Taro started to pull Cami towards an empty, dark room. Cami planted her feet.

"I warned you..."


End file.
